


Frerard - Null

by BobsBootySlave



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsBootySlave/pseuds/BobsBootySlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a deaf teenager from Belleville, New Jersey. While he works on getting through school, he finds himself stuck with a new sign language translator named Frank Iero. Gerard likes Frank a lot, and subconsciously works to try and impress him. As their relationship grows, Gerard comes closer to finding a secret that he knows Frank is hiding from him. Will he ever find out what it is? (IMPORTANT NOTICE: I would just like to point out that this story may be a little inaccurate. I myself am not deaf and don't particularly know any deaf people, so I am unaware as to whether certain words or anything else are actually in sign language. Also, I must stress that EVERYTHING in this story that is in speech marks is in fact signed, not spoken. If anything is spoken, it will be written as though Gerard does not know what is being said. Thank you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Silence.

It had almost become a sound to me. It's all I heard, every day. Silence. No voices, no music, no anything. Just a flat, collective silence.

People knew. They knew what was wrong with me and they pitied me. They attempted to comfort me with dumb three year old talk.

I dunno, maybe it would have helped. If I could hear them.

There were people who were ambivalent to my difference. There was Ray, a cute guy with a bouncy afro. He was more or less the leader of our small coven. Whatever Ray said was the final word. At least that was what I thought, because I couldn't hear him.

Then there was Bob, who never really did anything special, but I knew he was smart. He had a lip ring he liked to chew on when he was nervous, and he shuffled his feet a lot, especially when he was embarrassed. Bob was a talented drummer, but he was shy. He didn't talk much, like me. At least that was what I thought, because I couldn't hear him.

Lastly there was Mikey, my little brother. He was a dorky tall teen who always wore this stupid grey beanie he looked much better without and a pair of cute little glasses. He talked a lot about his favourite music and he listened to it in class a lot. At least that was what I thought, because I couldn't hear him. 

These three guys had pretty much set themselves up for social rejection in being my friend. I was the weird kid, the one who needed special help all the time. To be honest, I felt like I could manage on my own, but deep down I knew that was untrue. 

There was a deeply unrooted feeling in my heart that my life wasn't destined to always be this way. But I had never acted upon it. Because I was Gerard Way, and I was deaf.


	2. Part 1

The first day back at school was always the worst. New kids arrived, which meant new pairs of eyes to bore into the depths of my totally interesting back. I would glare back at the freshmen if they stared at me for too long, and they would scatter. 

News of my deafness spread quickly among the newcomers, as it always did. Tears stung at my eyes every time I was shoved against the lockers by a brave sophomore. I had told myself during summer break that I would take no shit this year now that I was among the oldest in the school, but I was obviously still as undetermined to make a stand as the year prior. Even as a senior, I was picked on like the newest freshman. 

Silently, I hurried myself into the music block where my registration classroom was. My friends and brother soon joined me, to my gratitude. Ray lightly punched my arm as he made his way over, his brown afro bouncing. I smiled a little, happy that his curls has kept their lustre. Bob waved shyly in some form of greeting and I returned it. 

"Hey, Gerard, I heard there's gonna be a guy in class to sign for you instead of me," Mikey signed with a slight frown. He had read through textbook after textbook of sign language once, determined to be able to commune with me. Ray and Bob knew the essentials, but not as much as Mikey. They usually asked my brother to tell me things they wanted me to know, almost as if I spoke in a different language and I wouldn't understand them. Not that I would understand them.

"What?" I signed back quite furiously. "They can't expect me to be comfortable around someone I don't even know."

"I know," Mikey replied, sitting in his old seat with indigence. I seated myself beside him just as the vibrations of the ringing bell traversed through my body. 

Mrs Riley made her way into the classroom in an authoritative flourish, almost glaring over at us. She had never had a soft spot for us, much like the students of the school. Unlike every other teacher, she did not accept people different than herself. God knew who would marry her, but someone had.

She seemed to mutter something to Mikey, who translated her words into sign language. "Your new translator will arrive soon. He has to stay with us," he signed. I groaned and rested my head on the table. Mikey rested a hand on my arm gently as though to comfort me and I lifted my head back up, feeling the thud of the door vibrating through the floor.

Upon my first viewing of him, I came to the decision that he was decent. He seemed like he shared many of the same interests as my friends, which became apparent instantaneously when I noted his Misfits shirt, which was one of Bob's favourite bands. I glanced over at the blonde-haired teen and saw his eyes sparkle with immediate acceptance. 

He looked vaguely familiar, like I'd seen him before, but I shook it off. If I had ever become acquainted with him, I would have definitely remembered him and his name immediately.

As Mrs Riley spoke, Mikey translated for me. "Class, I would like you to meet Frank Iero. He will be Gerard's new translator, and is to stay with him at all times. Give him a warm welcome."

Because Mikey could not translate the name, he wrote it down on a blank sheet of paper for me. Frank Iero. I decided that I liked that name. It seemed rebellious, yet somewhat stark. Would he fit that description too?

Riley pointed me out, and Frank made his way over and sat next to me. "Hello Gerard," he signed, pointing at me as to sign my name. "I like your shirt."

I shot a fleeting glance down at my t-shirt and noticed it was the Black Flag one Mikey had given me when he had a growth spurt. I obviously couldn't be a proper fan myself - being deaf and all - but when Mikey played his music loud enough, I could feel the vibrations and pulses. Heavier music resonated well with me because I could feel it more, and Black Flag was one of those that I favoured.

"Thank you," I replied with a small smile. "I like yours."

Frank and I didn't converse much after that. Aside from him translating out what Riley told us, he didn't say anything more about me or himself or anything else. Nerves seemed to have hit him, which became clear by the small shake that had taken over his body. I frowned and shot a concerned look at Mikey, who shrugged his gaunt shoulders. I returned the shoulder roll and played with my thumbs until the bell's vibrations rocked my body gently.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed my friends to our first class, Maths, which we luckily shared, except for Mikey, who was younger than us. Frank didn't seem to be a proper student, as he sat next to me throughout the whole lesson and translated for me instead of doing the work. Now I understood why he was here. Mikey was a student, and he was held back in translating to me. When he was my translator, he often fell behind in class. Not only that, but he was younger and shouldn't have been in any of my classes. I used to feel guilty about it. Frank didn't have to do the work, so he could help me all he wanted without being held back. Suddenly I wasn't as angry about Mikey being cast aside. Not that I was angry at Frank specifically. It wasn't his fault, and he seemed nice enough from what I'd seen so far.

Frank was great at Maths. He helped me a lot in my work when our teacher, Mr Collingwood, wasn't around. I never expected him to be much more help than Mikey, whom we all knew was going to fail his Maths exam - mostly because of me - but Frank seemed like the bright kind.

Science was not his jam. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he entered the lab, a permanent scowl on his face as he signed to me. I smirked teasingly when we began to work.

"Is Science not your thing?" I signed. Frank shook his head quickly.

"I hate it. I never passed my Chemistry exam." He shrugged. "I'm good at Maths, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. Music is more my thing."

I felt my smirk turn into more of a smile. "I like Music too. I mean, I can't hear, but I can feel the vibrations. You can play any music and I'll know the artist just from the way it flows and pulses."

Frank smiled back at me, and I thought I saw a resonating gleam in his eye, but it was gone so quickly I questioned if it was ever there. "That's cool. I'll have to test you one day."

When my work was completed, I sat back and relaxed slightly until recess came around. We made out way out, and Ray, Mikey, and Bob bounded over and smiled at us. I returned the grin. I loved these guys, and not only because they accepted my difference - they had taken the liberty of changing their entire lifestyles just to suit my deafness. When they chatted, they mostly signed their conversations so I didn't miss out, unless they deemed it unnecessary. They also pretty much handed themselves over as sacrifices when I was picked on, often averting the attention from me to them. I thanked them endlessly for it, but they were mostly modest and took it in stride.

Frank seemed to catch on to their adaptations immediately, which seemed strange to me. He had not seen us chat, and he began signing conversations with the others even when he wasn't talking to me. As he signed to Bob and Mikey about Misfits, I signed to Ray discreetly, "Don't you find it a bit weird? Frank's caught on to the fact that you all sign to me so I'm not left out, but he hasn't even seen us sign to each other that much, if at all."

Ray seemed to understand most of what I told him despite not knowing the depths of sign language, and he looked down at me with a small frown. "Gerard, Frank is-"

I waited for him to continue, but Bob seemed to have caught his attention and he forgot about me. Sighing, I rested my elbow on my leg and cupped my chin with my hand. Frank glanced over and frowned, signing, "are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and offered a small smile. He returned it, and his eyes seemed to smile along with it. I had not really noted his features before. He had dyed ebony hair which rested gently upon his forehead. He had shaved the sides of his hair and dyed those too, in a light shade of red. His lithe shape complimented his small, chubby face, and his light hazel eyes tinted with green were framed with a sparkle. 

He did not seem to be aware that I was staring at him, mostly because it was for a few seconds. I was observant, but mostly because I had to be. I relied on sight, scent and touch alone, and those senses had to be sharp if I were to get on in the world.

Mikey threw a paper ball at me and I gazed at him with bored incredulousness. He signed, "We're all going to the park after school. Frank might be coming along too. You wanna go?"

I nodded swiftly in reply and clasped my hands together. It had been a while since I'd been out after school, and seeing as we had a new addition to the group, I thought that I might as well seize the opportunity to.


	3. Part 2

Mom was all flowers and sunshine when Mikey and I arrived home. She hugged us and offered us coffee and even said she'd give us money to buy the things we kept asking for. I soon discovered that the reasoning behind this wasn't good. At all.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" I signed, confused. She tried to avoid my question, but we pressed her, and it brought her to tears.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce," she signed slowly, her hands trembling. I gasped and hugged her close, tears in my eyes. I refused to let any escape, just for her sake. Mikey seemed as solemn-faced as ever, but his bottom lip quivered occasionally.

I leaned back after her body-racking sobs had reduced to small convulsions and I could tell the worst of her crying was over. I kissed her on the cheek in apology and comfort, then retired to my bedroom. Even when I was alone, I refused to cry. I had to stay strong, for Mikey, and for Mom.

After rocking back and forth for a little while, I got changed into a Misfits shirt and black skinny jeans. I wanted to impress my new friend with my music choices, and he'd shown up in a Misfits shirt at school. 

Mom entered a few minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed. Her crying had ceased, but the areas around her eyes were red and sore. She offered me a weak smile which made my heart sink.

"We have a new neighbour," she informed me. I nodded in approval and her smile dropped. "His name is Frank, I think. He was wearing a Green Day shirt when he was loading his things in."

I smiled, brightening a little. "Did he have black hair? Shaved at the sides?"

She paused for a moment to think, then nodded. "Yes. The shaved parts were dyed red."

"Mom, I know him," I explained, my hands almost moving too fast out of excitement. "He's my new translator at school."

"Oh, honey, how wonderful." Mom's smile returned, and it seemed more genuine. "Is he your friend? Or does he not like you?"

"I think he's my friend. He said he liked my Black Flag shirt."

I watched her giggle and sign, "you should go round and see if he needs any help with unpacking."

"I will. Thank you Mom." I hugged her quickly and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on along with my shoes before making my way round. I knocked on the door shyly. I was met by the soft gaze of a young woman, probably in her thirties. She said something and I bit my lip. I realised that I had been expecting Frank to open the door, not someone who didn't know I was deaf. I began to sign in hope that she knew what I was asking.

"Hello, I'm looking for your son," I signed slowly, hoping it was her son. Amazingly, she smiled and signed back to me.

"Oh, of course. Come in, I'll just fetch him."

I stepped in nervously and wiped my feet on the carpet, smiling when I saw Frank's Mom lead Frank downstairs. 

"Hello Gerard," Frank signed, a shy smile on his face. 

"Hello," I returned.

"You boys go upstairs. Make yourself comfortable, Gerard. Call me if you need anything," his Mom signed.

"Thank you," I replied, following Frank as he led me up to his bedroom. A broad grin came to my face when I saw his room laden with Misfits, Black Flag, Green Day, and Blink-182 posters.

"Awesome!" I signed happily. Frank beamed, showing off rows of clean white teeth. 

"I owe a lot to them," he admitted. "They all helped me through rough times. For example, when I lost my-"

Frank was cut off but the buzzing of his phone that signalled he had a text message. He sighed and apologised, picking up his phone and scanning through the text. While he was gazing at his phone screen, I bit my lip. What had he been about to say? What had he lost? A family member perhaps? That seemed most likely, as music tended to help many people through the death of their relatives or loved ones. I then remembered that I had not seen Frank's father, nor had he been mentioned by him or his mother. Had Frank lost his father?

Frank chucked his phone back down onto the bed and informed me that Ray and Bob had asked us to meet them and Mikey at the park. I followed him out. He did not bring the topic we were discussing prior to the interruption back up, and I was reluctant to bring it back up. I didn't want to upset him.

We made our way to the park slowly. I scuffed my feet on the ground every so often and Frank kept frowning over at me every time I did. After the umpteenth time, he signed, "is something wrong?"

I sighed and replied, "my mother and father are getting a divorce."

"Oh..." His hands seemed to drop slightly for a moment, almost portraying his sadness. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I stared ahead until I felt a pair of arms around my body, forcing me to a halt. It took me a second to register that I was being hugged by Frank, who I only just realised was incredibly short. I smiled warmly and embraced him. He pulled away after a few seconds and said nothing more. Well, signed.

Our friends looked happy to see us. Mikey hadn't arrived yet, but I could see the outline of his figure in the distance. I sat on a swing next to the bench they were sat on and swung absentmindedly. 

Ray threw something at me gently to get my attention. The guys had a tendency to do that. I met his gaze carefully, and he looked sympathetic, which was rare for Ray. "Are you okay?" He signed when no one else was looking. Bob and Frank seemed to once again be locked in a signing conversation about Mistfits. 

"Yes," I responded after gorming out. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Alright. But I'm here if you want to talk," he reminded me. Nodding, I turned to Mikey, who had just shown up. 

"Where did you go?" He inquired.

"To Frank's house. He's our new neighbour."

"Oh, that's awesome," Mikey replied before going over to sit next to Bob. Bob kept the solemn face he mostly always had, but I swore I saw a blush creep into his cheeks, and he began shuffling his feet, which he did a lot, but I knew there had to be another reason behind it this time. Frank had stopped chatting to Bob and came to sit on the swing beside me. I turned my whole body to face him to hide my signs so only Ray and Frank could see. 

"Look at Bob," I signed with a smirk. "He's blushing."

Ray and Frank shot discreet looks their way and snickered. "So is Mikey," Ray pointed out.

"We should totally try and get them together," I suggested, and my two friends nodded. With Bob and Mikey oblivious to our conversation, we began to hatch the perfect plan.


	4. Part 3

"So is everything set?" Frank signed excitedly. He moved his hands too fast, so I put a gentle hand on them to ask him to slow down. He blushed a little and asked again.

"Yes. You asked Bob to meet you, right Ray?" I questioned the fro'd fiend. He nodded. 

"And you asked Mikey to meet you?" Frank asked. I smirked and nodded. 

It was the night after our day out at the park where we had concocted our heinous plan. Well, it wasn't quite heinous, but that wasn't the point.

"Oh, look!" I pointed across the horizon to where Bob was making his way toward the romantic picnic we'd set up. We'd hidden in the bushes, not too close so they could hear or see us, but not too far away so we could see their mouth movements. Bob eyed the candlelit scene with reproach, but shrugged and sat down anyway.

"This is so awesome. Here comes Mikey," Frank signed. He didn't even know the pair that well, but I could tell he knew this was a big deal with Mikey being my brother and Bob having been my best friend since I was around 4 years old.

Mikey's face seemed to contort with puzzlement as he approached Bob. Ray translated Bob for me, and Frank translated Mikey. I tried to keep my eyes on the scene unfolding before me and on their hand signals.

"Did...did you invite me here?" Mikey asked, confusion still clouding his face. 

"No...Ray did," Bob frowned.

"Gerard invited me. This must be for all four of us."

"I don't know, Mikey... This looks like it's for two."

Mikey blushed madly as his gaze searched over the romantic setup. "I think you're right. Is this a joke?"

"Maybe," Bob mused, chewing his lip ring a little more prominently than usual.

"I guess we better wait for them to show up," Mikey shrugged and sat next to him. Bob nodded, and a silence seemed to fall. The sun had set, and the stars were beginning to shine brilliantly. "This is a pretty scene," Mikey admired.

"Not as pretty as something else here, though," Bob blushed. 

"Huh? What would that be? The trees? The flowers?"

"Nope..."

"Then what?"

"Well...you," Bob admitted, biting his lip ring nervously. Mikey blushed mad crimson. I high-fived Frank before letting him carry on translating Mikey. 

"I...thank you, Bob," Mikey smiled after overcoming his initial shock, leaning across to kiss him on the cheek, lingering there for a moment. The usually hard-faced Bob went bright red, his eyes huge. A minuscule smile appeared on his lips and he turned to face Mikey, kissing him gently. Mikey was shocked yet again, but kissed him back regardless. Frank, Ray and I were practically dancing in the bushes. Well, as much as we could if we wanted to stay undetected. When Bob broke the kiss, he smiled shyly and rested his hand on top of Mikey's.

"Perhaps we should give them some privacy now. It's not really fair to stay now that we've got what we want," Frank signed, getting up. Ray and I followed him away, smiling like idiots.

"I swear all my friends are gay. First Bob came out, then Mikey, then you, Gerard," Ray signed sloppily. It was more of a "swear all my friends gay. First Bob out, Mikey, Gerard", but I was used to his poor signing and I was skilled at working out what he truly meant.

"Wait, Gerard is gay?" Frank signed, surprise on his face. I gave a small nod and blushed. Frank seemed to giggle. "It's no problem. I just expected you to be straight."

Shrugging, I noted the street we were on and said goodbye to Ray. Frank and I were left alone, and most of the way back we did not commune until Frank smirked across at me.

"So, a gay man, are we?"

I hid my face a little. "Yeah..." I signed carefully. 

"Me too." Frank shrugged and his grin never left his face. "I don't mind. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. I know you're already a lot different to everyone else in school and that getting out won't help you."

I almost recoiled in surprise at his confession and his ease at telling me, but I swiftly replied, "Thank you, Frankie." Instead of pointing to him to signal his name, I spelled out his name and added the two extra letters on the end. 

"Frankie. I like it," he replied, blushing a little. I beamed and patted his head. "Well, we're here," he announced when I arrived at the end of my drive. "See you at school, Gee."

I stared at him happily as he signed out my nickname and signed my goodbyes. As Frank left to his home, I felt the soft thud of someone's footsteps behind me. Turning, I smiled at my little brother. 

"Hey Mikey. I was just on my way to come and meet you, and I got caught up in talking to Frank," I lied. 

"That's okay," he replied, a stupidly wide smile plastered across his broad face.

"Why are you so happy?" I inquired, pretending to be unaware of his and Bob's first kiss.

"Well..." he lowered his hands slightly as though trailing off, but picked it back up after a heartbeat. "While you were here, Bob turned up. He said that Ray had invited him. We sat and waited for you, and he called me pretty..." Mikey blushed and looked down. "I don't know if you know, but I've had a crush on Bob for years...It made me so happy, so I kissed him on the cheek, and then he kissed me fully on the lips."

"Oh Mikey, that's wonderful," I signed, eager to find out what had happened once I had left.

"Thank you, Gerard. After the kiss, he pulled me into his arms and asked me to be his boyfriend. Of course, I said yes!" My brother seemed giddy, his signing becoming faster as he neared the end of the explanation. I grasped him in a tight hug to express my happiness and told him to get some rest before school. Mikey obliged, bounding up the stairs with a spring in his step. 

I sighed happily as I made my way into my own bedroom, yawning a little. The first two days were always tiring, and the middle of the week even more so. It was safe to say I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

\-----

Despite my dull hopes for the next day, it didn't turn out to be so bad. My friends and I took it upon ourselves to learn more about Frank, now that he was our friend. He had moved to Belleville from Arlington when someone offered him the job to translate for me. He said nothing about losing a family member or friend or anything at all, and I still wanted to know what he'd lost. Maybe he just didn't want to be as open to the guys because he didn't know them as well as me? 

It also turned out that Frank could in fact lip read, and he said he could teach me if I was willing. I took him up on the offer, though I found it a little odd that he had learned how to lip read when he could hear perfectly well. However, he went on to tell me that it was so he could teach people like me how to do it. Stupid me.

Bob and Mikey had become inseparable, and it was clear to see that our plan had definitely worked. Score! 

The only thing that was bad about the day was that after our little chat, Frank didn't really do much. He sat next to Ray at almost all times, and kept turning away from me to sign things to him so I couldn't see. I was scared that he hated me or something.

After the bell signalling the end of school buzzed, Frank, Mikey and I walked home together. Mikey seemed at a loss without Bob.

"Oh, Mikey, relax. You'll see him soon," I signed. He pouted sadly and did not reply. Frank grinned and shook his head a little. He had a pretty smile. 

I saw a pair of arms wrap around Mikey's lithe frame and I turned to see none other than his blonde-haired boyfriend. Frank and I exchanged a glance and walked ahead, chuckling a little. 

"Frank?" I signed to him once we were further ahead.

"Yes?"

"Have I done something wrong? You didn't talk to me much today."

"Oh, no, of course not!" His chubby face was inscribed with shock. "I'm sorry if it came across that way, Gee. I just had to talk to Ray about a few personal things, that's all." 

Frank looked like he was about to tell me more, but his hands dropped back to his side. Frank Iero had a secret, and I was determined to find out what it was.

\-----

"Was it...hello, my name is Frank Iero?" I signed carefully. Frank was giving me lesson on lip reading, and I was getting a little better, but it was hard. I had been going round his house every night for over a month now for lessons, and we were nearing the October half term.

"Yes. Well done," Frank praised me, smiling that pretty smile again. I decided to note it.

"You have a pretty smile," I signed shyly. 

"I do?" Frank blushed a little, moving some of his stray hair out of his eyes. "Why thank you, Gerard."

"That's okay." 

Frank looked down and began thinking of another thing for me to work out. I had to admit, he was pretty cute, but I wasn't in love with him, and I didn't have a crush on him. I'd always thought Bob was cute, but I was never romantically interested in him, so what did it matter?

Frank smiled and met my gaze again, apparently talking. I watched his lips intently and signed, "I love logs?"

He laughed a little, but I could tell it wasn't in a mean-spirited way. "It was I love dogs. But that was pretty good. I think that'll be it for today."

Smiling, I began to gather my things such as my phone and sunglasses, when I felt something against my cheek. Frank's lips. He was kissing me on the cheek. Frank leant back and smiled sheepishly.

"You did really well, Gee," he praised. "I guess I'm kinda proud."

"Well thank you, Frankie," I replied, a little shocked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," he signed, smiling, a blush in his cheeks. Did he like me? 

I left Frank's house quickly and bounded home. Mom smiled at me when I entered, hugging me. "How was your lesson?" She signed.

"Great! I can guess whole sentences now!"

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful."

"I know! Mikey will be so proud!"

"Speaking of Mikey...he's a little down today. Can you go and see him? I'm worried..." She seemed to sigh and I nodded, frowning a little. 

Upon running up into his bedroom, I saw him crying. I bit my lip, running over and hugging round his shoulders. He cried onto me, sobs shaking his body.

"Mikey?" I signed. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Dad," he signed, his hands shaking vigorously. 

Sniffling, I hugged him tighter against my chest, letting him cry freely. I never judged Mikey for crying over our father. To be honest, I wanted to cry too. We stayed there for almost an hour, and I never once told him to stop. He leant back and smiled shakily.

"I'll be fine," he signed. "Thank you." His hands still shook slightly, but it was nowhere near as vigorous as before. 

I offered him a weak smile and kissed his head before leaving him alone. Once I reached my room, I flopped down onto my bed and curled up. Just knowing that Mikey felt sad and that I could barely do anything to help made my heart ache. He didn't deserve this, at all.

I sensed a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up into the hazel eyes of my mother. She smiled softly and kissed my cheek before signing, "I'm looking into getting you into a High School For the Deaf and Blind that's somewhere around here. I think you'll be much better off sitting your finals there at the end of the year. But for now, you'll stay in your usual school."

I agreed with her, though subconsciously I knew I would feel a lot more comfortable staying at Breakburn High. After all, I'd grown up through that school, and even if my disability was unaccepted there, it still felt like home to me. 

Mom left when I turned back away from her. When I felt the thud of the closing, I rose to my feet and stepped over to the mirror. I rested my hand on the glass as though reaching out to my reflection before signing to myself, "Choose your own future."


	5. Part 4

Frank had slowly become my best friend across the few weeks we'd spent together, and it surprised me how fast our relationship had developed. We didn't start off as enemies, though we certainly weren't friends to begin with, but now I couldn't imagine the group being whole without Frank. 

It was the last day of the term, and I thanked a greater being endlessly for it. I'd had enough of school. I just wanted to spend time with my friends without having to worry about school or homework or bullies.

Frank greeted me as usual. We usually walked to school together, except from Wednesdays, when his mother drove him there. I returned the hello and sat down in form early with him, as we always did. 

"I was thinking," Frank signed once we were seated, "Instead of having to spell out our whole names, why don't we come up with a sign that symbols our names?" 

"That's a great idea," I nodded in agreement. "Have you come up with one for yourself?"

"Yes." He moved his fingers into the sign for F, but curled the top two fingers over the bottom two instead of keeping them flat. I grinned.

"That's awesome. I think I have one."

I placed my balled fists together in the sign for G, and flicked my thumb out of the top fist. 

"Awesome. Now it won't be so hard," Frank chuckled. 

"Yeah." I gazed down at his outfit. "I like your long-sleeved top, but it's kinda warm today."

"Oh...yes, I know." Frank signed slowly. "I thought it was cold. I was wrong." He ended the sentence with nervous laughter. I cocked an incredulous eyebrow and he gazed back at me with a look of confusion. I shrugged and groaned when the bell went.

"Good morning, Gerard, Frank," Frank translated Mrs Riley's words as she entered. Frank and I nodded a greeting. For the most part, she ignored us for the whole of registration, which was a rarity. She usually shot a dirty glare out way, despite us doing absolutely nothing to aggravate her.

Due to the positive outcome of the morning, I was feeling a little more happy than usual, and I walked down the corridor with a spring in my step. Mikey smirked at me and shook his head, signing, "why are you so happy?"

"I don't really know," I signed with a giggle. "I just feel good about today."

"Bless you," Frank grinned as we entered PE, but his grin was soon lost when we put our stuff down onto the benches to get changed. Usually Frank would join in with PE, but today he sat meekly on the bench, clinging to the sleeves of his shirt. I frowned down at him as I unfastened my tie, poking him on the shoulder and signing, "What's wrong?"

Frank seemed to hesitate before replying, "I just feel a little sick...I might sit out today."

Smiling, I patted him on the shoulder. "That's okay."

PE wasn't the same without Frank. Even though he hadn't been with us for long, he'd become as big of a part of our group as anyone else, and it seemed a little empty without him. He sat on a bench at the side as we played basketball, his shoulders hunched forward, eyes scanning the floor, and his hands clasped together with his thumbs facing the ceiling. He was silent for the rest of the day.

\-----

"I'm just going to get a drink," Frank signed, standing up and leaving. We were in the middle of another lesson, and the day was still pretty hot. I had no idea how Frank was living in that long-sleeved shirt. I was practically melting in my short-sleeved one.

As I waited, I rested my hands back, and in the process, my finger caught on something sharp. I yelped and snatched my hand back. I realised I had put my hand under Frank's bedside drawer in leaning back, and that there must be something under there that had pricked me. I reached under there and carefully pulled it out, gasping. It was a sharpened scalpel, tainted with a crimson colour at the edge of the blade. I immediately knew what it had been used for, and suddenly everything clicked into place. Tears came to my eyes.

I knew that Frank would return soon, and I hid the blade in the pocket of my jeans, standing up when he entered. I took his hands gently and stared into his eyes before letting go and signing, "show me your arms."

"What?" Frank's face was tinged with red just like the scalpel. "Why?" As he signed, he held the ends of his sleeves tightly.

I shook my head, signing, "Please, Frankie." I rested my forehead against his and stared into his eyes. Frank bit his lip, blushing at my contact, before stepping back a little and slowly revealing his arms, etched with deep red lines of sadness and depression. The tears that I'd held in the corners of my eyes since I found the blade escaped my eyes and I grasped him in a tight hug, crying over his shoulder. After wrapping his arms around my waist lightly, he stood frozen, his breath hot on my neck. I leaned back after all my tears had escaped.

"Why?" I asked, my hands trembling. "Why did you do this?"

"I... Gerard... I'm sorry..."

I sniffled. "Please stop. Please Frankie... Please never do this again. I'm begging you."

"Why does it matter so much to you, Gee?"

"Because...because you're too beautiful for this," I signed, giving him a genuine stare. He gasped, blushing madly.

"You...really think I'm beautiful?" Frank signed warily.

"Yes... I really do," I stared at my feet. I hadn't meant to tell him that, but there was no taking it back now. I realised how much I really meant it in that moment. Frank really was beautiful. I wasn't in love with him, nor did I have a crush on him, but I acknowledged beauty when I saw it.

"Thank you...thank you, Gerard. You don't know how much that means to me." He grabbed me into another hug. I rested my lips on his head and closed my eyes. There was no way I was letting my Frankie harm himself. If I could just find out why, maybe I could stop him...


	6. Part 5

With a rather average end to the day, the blissful holidays ensued. I decided to spend some time with my brother at least every day, as I didn't want him to feel lonely. I greeted him with a cup of coffee as I entered his room, which he took gladly. 

Once he had drank it, he smirked over at me. I frowned, signing, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied, pretending to be ambivalent yet still holding a broad smirk.

"Mikey, tell me," I frowned more.

"No, it's fine. You can go see your boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend? What? I don't have a boyfriend..."

"You will soon," he scoffed, seemingly chuckling. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you mean Ray, I'm going to kill you."

"No! You're so wrong," he signed back, laughing more. "I mean your little gay translator."

"Frank?!" My mouth dropped open. "Why would I go out with Frank? He's my translator! That's just weird."

"Well you seem pretty comfortable together. What would be so weird about it?"

"I'm not in love with him. And he's doing his job by helping me. It's like going out with my boss or something...it's just strange."

"Right, okay." Mikey stopped to play with his fingers for a while before signing, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to spend more time with you," I explained honestly. "I don't want you to feel like you're alone. And don't say you have Bob, because we both know it's not the same."

Mikey paused for a moment, then gazed up at me softly. "Thank you, Gerard." 

"That's okay," I replied, pulling him in for a quick hug before an idea formed in my head. "Hey, Mikey. I was thinking. Maybe you, me, and the guys should have a sleepover or something. I feel like being a little childish."

My little bro grinned. "I'm so in."

\-----

"Truth or dare, Bob?" 

"Dare."

"Okay." I paused to think before signing, "Pretend to propose to Mikey. But make it seem genuine. And sign it as you speak so I know what you're saying."

"Fine." Bob cleared his throat and got onto one knee in front of Mikey. He looked up at him with loving sapphire eyes and signed as he spoke. "Mikey Way, you are perfection and I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Mikey played along and pretended to cry. "Yes, Bob, I will!"

"God, they might as well get married anyway," Frank joked. I chuckled. We were in my bedroom, duvets strewn everywhere and five pyjama'd boys lying on top of them. Mom had happily agreed to let my friends sleep over. After all, she loved Ray and Bob, and I knew she would love Frank, too. I'd have to properly introduce her some day.

"Okay," Ray signed, still smirking at their stupid scene. "Mikey's turn."

"I pick dare," Mikey signed.

Bob grinned. "Flash your cock."

"No way."

"Come on, Mikey, you gotta!" Ray pushed. I wrinkled my nose. I did not want to see my brother's penis.

"Yeah, Mikes!" Bob urged.

"Bob Bryar, I am not showing my genitalia to my older brother," Mikey glared at him.

"Okay, fine! What else is there?" Bob signed. Ray stopped to think.

"Put on your Mom's high heels," he signed after a few seconds.

"Fine." Mikey ran off to get them and came stumbling back in with them on, falling face-first onto the floor. My friends and I laughed as he got up and shook his head. "I do not like heels. I'm glad I'm not a girl," He signed firmly. I wiped a joyous tear away as he took them off. 

"Frank's turn!" Ray announced. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Frank signed, smiling a little.

"Do you have a crush on anyone? You don't have to say who it is, but give us a little information about them," Bob signed immediately. Mikey grinned at me and I scowled, sticking my middle finger up at him.

"Yeah, I do. It's a guy..." Frank blushed a little. "He has black hair and he's pretty quiet. I don't really know him that well though, because he never really talks to me, and if he does it's always about me, not him. I don't think you guys really talk to him all that much."

"How cute," Bob smiled sweetly. "Do you plan to tell him how you feel?"

"Not yet. I'm not brave enough to yet," he admitted, his hands shaking a little as he signed. 

"Bless you," Ray grinned. "Right, Gerard, truth or dare?"

I faltered and glanced at the floor before replying, "Dare."

Mikey immediately signed, "Kiss Frank."

"Okay." I shrugged and turned a crimson-faced Frank to face me, pressing my lips against his. I leant back, glancing at Mikey smugly. "Satisfied?"

"No!" Mikey signed and sighed. "I meant properly. Like this." He grabbed Bob to use him as a test subject and kissed him deeply with much passion, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and catching it on his lip ring. Bob's eyes went huge as he did so, and they remained that size until Mikey pulled away, wiping his lips. "Like that," he smirked.

"Oh." I stared at the floor before turning to Frank, who sat gazing away, his face still red. I poked him so he would look at me and signed, "do you mind?"

"No," he replied cautiously, obviously nervous and embarrassed. Sighing, I shuffled closer to him, shooting an angry glare at Mikey before kissing Frank again, caressing his plump, soft lips with my pale, thin pair. To my astonishment, he kissed me back, slipping his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of coffee, which I loved. My hands moved up, and I held the shaved sides of his head firmly, our tongues sliding over and around each other. There was no moment of hesitation or awkwardness; we melted into the kiss like it was a casual thing. I felt him whine a little into my mouth and I pulled him down harder, enjoying myself, and almost forgetting that it was Frank I was kissing and not a lover of mine. Frank's hands gripped my hair lightly and my tongue trailed over the cool silver of his lip ring before it slid back into his mouth. 

"Um...guys."

I did not see Ray signing that line and continued to make out roughly with Frank, who had found his way onto my lap. Mikey lobbed his sock at me and my eyes went wide, my senses flooding back in - though my hearing still remained at a null. 

"Guys. Fucking. Hell." Ray signed with a strain, mortified.

"Oh my god, Frank, I'm so sorry, I got carried away, and-"

Frank rested his hands on top of mine to cut me off before smiling and signing, "it's fine, Gee. You did exactly what you were told to do, right?"

I glanced around fleetingly to find that Mikey's jaw was on the floor, Ray had all but fainted and Bob most definitely had a boner. I blushed madly. 

"I think I need to sleep after that. Just thinking about it is making me tired," Mikey commented, his hand coming to his forehead after he finished signing. 

"Me too. Geez," Ray shook his head. 

"Sorry," I shrugged and smirked. "It was a dare."

"Yeah. A dare and a fucking half," Bob stressed.

"Says the man with the boner," Frank smirked. He'd obviously noticed too. I grinned and chuckled.

Bob bit his lip and covered his bulging crotch with his blankets, resting his head down next to Mikey's and not replying. A silence descended and I realised that Frank and I had to share the double bed, which made things super awkward.

I climbed in at the same time as him and he flashed me a sweet smile, which told me that things were still okay between us. I returned the smile and turned the light out, resting my head down on the pillow and snuggling down into the covers.

Frank sat up and signed, "Hey Gerard? I think I need to tell you something while I have the confidence to."

"Go ahead," I replied after sitting up. 

"I can't tell you to whole story yet, because I don't think either of us are ready," he admitted, then gazed at me softly. "When I was nine, my father and I were on the road home from my school. I lived quite far away from there, so we had to drive down the motorway." I noticed his eyes filling with tears as he continued. "I think my Dad was drunk. He was shouting at me and I was scared. He was so concentrated on shouting at me that he wasn't watching where he was going. He ended up going into the wrong exit and up the wrong side of the road. A truck crashed into us. The last thing I remember about what happened there is the sound of a blaring motor horn in my ears."

Frank's bottom lip had begun to tremble and I signed slowly, "Frank...you don't have to tell me anymore."

Frank seemed to whimper before replying shakily, "I lost something very important to me that day, Gerard. That's all you need to know. I don't think either of us are ready to hear the whole story."

I shook my head and leant down to kiss his forehead. "It's okay. We're here now, and you're with friends, right? You don't need to think about that."

Frank nodded and suddenly smirked. "Hey Gee?"

"Yes?"

"You're a good kisser."

I burst out laughing and hit his forearm with a lightly balled fist. His cute smile had returned, and I was happy.

"Goodnight, Frankie," I signed, hugging the covers around my body again.

"Goodnight, Gee," he replied, doing the same. 

After a few minutes, I felt Frank's hand rest gently on top of my own. I glanced across at him to see that his eyes were closed, so I was unaware as to whether it was intentional or not, but I swore that he locked his fingers with mine before I drifted off to sleep.

Some damn lip reading that was.


	7. Part 6

Upon waking up, I noticed that Frank was shaking in his sleep. Whether it was from the cold or from something he feared, I did not know. I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him against my body as he slept. His shaking ceased when he felt me keeping him safe.

I closed my eyes again until I detected movement. I gasped as I saw Mikey stood above me smirking, obviously having taken a picture of us cuddling. Frank awoke and rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely, blissfully unaware and innocent. I bit my lip as Mikey ran off with the camera. 

Frank sat up, blinking sleep away from his eyes. He groaned at the dizziness his sleep-induced state had brought on. "Good morning, Gee," he signed, before resting his head back down, obviously wanting to lounge for a while, which I didn't mind.

"Mikey took pictures of us cuddling," I informed him, and he seemingly grunted, obviously not really caring.

"Oh well," he shrugged. "What can he do?"

"True," I mused, smiling. "So about last night..."

I could tell that he could sense my fear and nervousness and he grinned. "Don't worry, Gerard. 

It was just a kiss. And it was a dare. Honestly, nothing will change."

"Did you really mean it when you said I was a good kisser?" I asked with small motions in my signings. 

"Yeah, I did. You...you were my first kiss, Gerard. That's why I was so embarrassed, not because I have a crush on you or anything."

"I was your first kiss?" I blushed a little. "I'm sorry it had to be me."

"No," Frank shook his head quickly. "I'm happy it was you. I trust you."

"I trust you too," I smiled. "You were my first kiss."

Frank regarded me with astonishment. "You've never kissed anyone before me?"

"Not that I know of."

"Wow."

"Why? Did you think I had?"

"To be honest, yes. You're actually really handsome, Gerard."

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you. So are you. And I really mean that. You're such a great friend, Frank."

Frank grinned toothily and hugged me close. Mikey came running in and shoved the camera in our faces. My eyes widened along with Frank's as I saw the picture. We actually looked adorable together.

"You two should totally get together! Come on!" Mikey urged. "You're so cute together!"

"Aha, no," Frank signed back. I nodded approvingly. Mikey pursed his lips and ran out to Bob. Ray sat up, his legendary fro resembling a bird's nest. Frank and I laughed.

"What?" Ray scowled at us and flopped back down. Frank caught my attention.

"Hey Gee? I've just remembered something I wanted to ask," he explained. 

"Sure."

"Have you heard of cochlear implants?" He inquired. I nodded swiftly.

"Of course," I signed back. "I've always wanted them, but it costs so much...there's no way I'll be able to get them. It's impossible.

Frank smirked. "That might just not be so impossible..."

"What? Why?" I questioned, clueless.

"I made an appeal to the Belleville Deaf Teenagers Foundation about getting you at least one implant. I thought I had no chance at first, but I wanted to give it a try. They asked me why you of all people should get one above everyone else," he told me. "I explained that you had never thought about yourself. You've never once told me that you wanted to hear. I told them that you're selfless and care so much about your little brother, because you don't want him to be alone after your parents' divorce. I also told them about how much you love to feel music and how much it inspires you. I know that you would love to hear it one day. They said that you were different, and they might not only consider giving you both of the the implants, but also that they may let you be a test subject for a new operation to completely rebuild your inner ear and the part of your brain that makes your hearing not function properly."

My jaw had dropped open long before Frank had even finished his explanation. He giggled at me and I threw myself on him, hugging him tight and bursting into tears, nuzzling against his neck. I felt his laughter vibrate against me before I leant back. "Oh, Frankie," I signed almost too fast. "You have no idea how much this means to me..."

"I do," Frank smiled. "In fact, I can relate..." His face contorted with slight shock suddenly, as though he wanted to take those words back.

"What? How?" I frowned.

"Never mind." His smile wavered. 

"Oh, okay." I was too happy to press him any further and I wrapped my arms around him again, kicking my legs a little in excitement. Frank smiled again and kissed my head gently.

I leant back and smiled down at him, tears rolling down my face once more. 

"Gee? This is random, but there's something on my mind." Frank began. "I've been looking for someone I met here in Belleville. I...really wanted to meet him again. He changed me as a person. I never found out his name, though. It's part of the reason I was so excited to move here, but...he's either moved, or he's completely changed."

I creased my face in concentration to try and think about who would have come into contact with Frank. "When did you last come to Belleville before you moved? As in, when did you meet him?"

"Around a year ago I think. I think I was on the park for most of the day while my Mom was at a convention. That's where I met him. He had short white hair and he was quite tall... Taller than me, anyways. Well, everyone's taller than me, but you get the point."

"I'm trying to think..." I pondered over it for another minute, then gasped. "Did you say he had short white hair? Did he also sign?"

"Yeah! Who was it?!" Frank questioned excitedly.

I smiled, signing nervously, "You're looking right at him."

Frank almost flinched back in surprise. "That...that was you?" He signed.

"Yes... You know how I know, other than the fact that I had white hair and I signed? I know because I remember your lip ring, and your signs, and how short you were. I think the only reason I didn't recognise you is because you had that ginger mohawk thing going on back then, but you don't now. Frankie, I...I've been waiting to meet you again for so long. I wanted to know if you were okay."

Frank nodded. "I was okay. Especially after you came along."

I almost wanted to cry again. A year ago, Frank and I had met on the park. He was crying. Some people had beaten him up, so I helped to patch him up. He actually understood my signs and informed me that he was working on being a translator. He explained that some older teenagers had seen his shirt and started attacking him for being different. I told him defiantly that he should always be himself no matter what, and that he was more beautiful for being unique. He'd cried all over me and I'd told him it's okay. And then...

"Gerard...I'm sorry for kissing you," Frank's signings broke through my thoughts. "I know that wasn't what you wanted."

"You're wrong, Frank," I signed vaguely. "I fell in love with you."

Frank's hazel eyes went huge. "You did?"

"Yes," I admitted, blushing furiously. "I really wanted to meet you again. But when you never showed up again, I almost gave up. I always hoped I'd bump into you one day, so I sat on the park every night with no exceptions, even if I was ill."

"Oh...oh Gerard," Frank signed, looking breathless. "I fell in love with you, too. You...you've changed so much, but you're still you."

There was a moment where neither of us signed, and Frank had begun leaning toward me. I leaned in also, my eyes fluttering shut when I was a millimetre away from his lips. Frank suddenly froze and jumped back, his eyes on something behind me. I whipped around and saw Mikey and Bob smirking at me. I groaned.

"Well what has been happening here?" Mikey signed smugly. 

"Just stop being smug for a second!" I urged. "Mikey, do you remember that boy I met a year ago on the park? The one I helped?"

"Of course, how could I forget? You mention him almost every day," Mikey signed profusely. "Well, not since Frank came, but you get the point." 

"Well...I finally found him."

"You did?" Mikey's eyes brightened. He knew how much it meant to me. "Where is he?"

I pointed at Frank and grinned. "It's Frank."

Mikey froze slightly. "No fucking way."

"Actually, there's two ways in here," Bob joked, but his icy blue eyes shone with happiness. Ray had caught onto the conversation and watched in awe.

"It's really Frank. I finally found him, Mikey... You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I do, Gerard. I really do know."

"I can't believe I really found you," Frank told me, glancing down with a small blush. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, so I granted his wish and shot forward, crashing my lips against his. Frank was shocked at first, but kissed back.

I pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. I didn't think either of us were ready to be together yet, but we were certainly well on our way.


	8. Part 7

Bob smiled sweetly when he opened the door. "Hey, come in," he signed. I dipped my head and stepped inside his house. Bob led me up to his room and we sat on the bed together.

"So how's you and Mikey? Is that why you wanted to see me?" I inquired. He seemed to sigh.

"Yes. He wants more, Gerard. You should know what I mean by more."

"Mikey wants sex?" I regarded Bob with disbelief. "No way. Just..."

"It's true. I don't know what to do. I'm only just old enough, and Mikey's fifteen."

"I'll talk to him," I promised. "There's no way I'm letting my baby brother get away with having sex when he's barely a sophomore."

"That's what I said. I told him if you find out, you'll stab him."

"I feel like it. I know I can trust you, Bob, and I won't blame you if something does happen. You obviously do care about both me and Mikey."

"Thanks, Gerard."

"No problem. Now I just have to talk to my brother..."

\-----

"You can't tell me what to do, Gerard!" Mikey signed frustratedly. I sighed and put more emphasis and dominance in my signing.

"Mikey, you are a sophomore! Bob is a senior! You are not fucking him!"

"Says the one who has a go at me for jerking off too loud and disturbing Mom! I won't disturb her if you let me go to Bob's and do stuff with him!"

Gerard folded his arms. "That's not the same and you know it." He sighed, moving toward the door. "You can do all the oral you want, just don't do the nasty!"

"Just go."

"Fine." I retorted indignantly, slamming the door even though I couldn't hear it. Frank was stood outside the door, looking bewildered at my angry expression. My face softened and I hugged him swiftly before signing, "sorry. Mikey and I had an argument."

"You and Mikey had an argument?" He stared at me in utter shock. "You never argue..."

"He wants to have sex with Bob. But Bob's only just old enough, Mikey isn't. I told him he has to wait."

"Is that all?" Frank grinned. "Gerard, it's not like Mikey or Bob will get pregnant or something. Chill out. If it happens, it happens."

"What?!" Gerard's mouth fell open ever so slightly. "This is a big deal!"

"It's not, Gee. Bob's clean, he's a virgin, and so is Mikey."

"Frank! Seriously? You're siding with him now?!"

"No, of course not! I think you should just let him decide for himself!"

Gerard scowled at him. "Come back to me when you have morals."

"Gee, no! Wait!"

I'd already locked myself in my room by the time Frank signed after me. I flopped down onto my bed as the small vibrations of Frank banging on the door traversed through me. I curled up under the covers and attempted to clear my mind of all stress and protection of Mikey. I had been wrong to snap at Frank, but I was still too angry to apologise yet. I just wanted to protect Mikey, that was all. I hadn't been too unfair... Right?

I sighed and flung the covers away, going to the door where Frank was still stood sulking, a sadness in his eyes. Had I really hurt him that much? 

Yes, you did, Gerard. You told him to come back with you when you had morals, but what about your own morals, you idiot?!

"Frankie," I began. He shook his head and turned away.

"No, Gerard," I saw him sign. "I don't have enough morals to be with you."

"Frank please..."

"No... I want an apology. But I don't want a feeble one. I want you to mean it. And I know you won't yet."

I sighed and nodded. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I...I was going to ask you a very important question. But I'm not ready now."

"I'm sorry about ruining that."

"Yeah, alright," Frank began walking back out of my house and I ran to the window to watch him strop off down the drive, sighing sadly. I began to sulk to my room and bumped into Mikey.

"What happened? Did he want sex with you and you wouldn't let him?" Mikey signed, scowling. 

"No," I signed back. "We argued about you."

Mikey stared at me, a hint of guilt showing on his face before I retired to my bedroom once more, alone with my thoughts.


	9. Part 8

I'd fallen asleep in my bed after crying to myself for a little while. I didn't often cry, for Mikey's sake, but I knew he was pissed at me, so the night prior had seemed ideal.

I groaned, turning over, and rose to my feet, grabbing my phone from its docking station. My eyes widened.

'Frankie: Gerard? I'm sorry for leaving.'

'Frankie: I know you just wanted to protect Mikey...'

'Frankie: Gee please don't hate me...I'm sorry...'

'Frankie: I threw away my blades for you...'

'Frankie: Please meet me at the park at 2...'

'Frankie: if you don't show up, I won't blame you...'

Tears came to my eyes and I glanced at the clock. Half past 1. I had to go, or I ran the risk of losing my best friend. Or was he more than that? I still didn't know. We'd admitted our feelings to each other, but I'd thought we werent ready. Maybe that had changed in the past few days?

I threw some clothes on quickly, brushing my hair lazily and leaving without a word to my mother or Mikey. I'd win Mikey over later. Frank was my top priority at that moment. 

I took a steadier walk to the park. I didn't want to seem too desperate. Despite my thoughts, however, Frank was already sat on a swing, pushing himself a little, his gaze fixed on nothing in particular. He spotted me when I entered the gate and stared at me in happy relief.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Frank..." I signed slowly. "it was wrong of me. Please don't hate me..."

"I could never hate you, Gee..." Frank signed. "I'm sorry too." 

"it's all in the past. Friends?"

He shook his head and I teared up. "Why not?" I signed weakly, thinking I'd lost him.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore..."

"oh..." my tears threatened to escape. 

"I want more than that."

"What?" I stepped closer, startled.

"Gerard Way, you are perfection. Will you be my boyfriend?"

I gasped, signing emphatically, "yes!" 

Frank giggled happily and stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stared into his eyes before leaning forward and kissing him passionately.

"I have news for you, Gee," he signed when we broke the tender kiss. "But I'll tell you later. Right now... I just wanna kiss you."

"I'm fine with that," I giggled, pressing our lips together again.

In that moment, I swore I could hear his heart beating.

\-----

Upon arriving home, I decided to talk to Mikey. Frank accompanied me, not wanting me to go it alone. I was extremely grateful to my boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. Being able to say that in context with Frank made butterflies whirl in my stomach.

I narrowed my eyes and told Frank to stay still, feeling harsh vibrations. I bit my lip as I treaded upstairs as lightly as possible, detecting that they were coming from Mikey's room. My eyes went wide and I burst in, freezing.

Bob was fucking my brother.

Mikey jumped when I ran into his room. Bob looked up from where he was buried inside my brother's ass, startled. I screamed, though it probably came out as something a lot different seeing as I didn't know what a scream sounded like.

Frank stepped in beside me, his features confused until he saw the scene. He gasped and immediately dragged me out, slamming the door shut.

I burst into tears as he hugged me tighter than ever before. I cried into his hair and shook madly before leaning back to sign, "I trusted them both, Frankie...I was looking forward to telling Mikey that we're together, but now..."

"I know, Gee, I'm sorry. I never thought they would really do it..."

I choked on a sob and ran to my bedroom, crying onto my pillow. Frank stroked my back gently until I had no more tears left and sat up, my eyes red and sore. I slumped my shoulders slightly. "the only person I can trust is you..."

"Don't be so upset," Frank signed sympathetically. "Mikey looked so guilty. He'll learn, I know he will. He'll realise he was wrong, even if I dont think it's the most awful thing in the world, if it makes you cry then it's obviously wrong."

"I just want him to be safe..." I admitted. "I've always looked out for him...always..."

"Try not to think about it, honey."

I sniffled and pulled Frank down to lie next to me, cuddling him. He rested his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat, and I managed a small smile, kissing him on the head. He smiled up at me gently, his love showing in his eyes, and I could tell how happy he was to be with me. 

Frank reached up and kissed me romantically, pouring all of his passion into it. He climbed on top of me, our hips pressing together as we kissed more roughly, much like at the slumber party. I tugged at his lip ring and I felt him whimper desperately into my mouth. 

Things got pretty heated. Our shirts and jeans were scattered across my bedroom floor and our kisses became a lot more lustful. Despite being sad about Mikey doing exactly what I was, I was thoroughly enjoying myself - and we were both old enough. I didn't even know how old Frank was, but I knew that he had to be older than me because he had a job. I decided to ask him, gently pulling his lips away from mine.

"How old are you?" I signed sloppily, my breathing heavy. 

"Nineteen," he signed back, smirking. I smirked also and flipped over so he was on the bottom, beginning to suck and nip at his neck. His moans rocked through my body and I moaned too, biting harder. Frank seemed to gasp and pull me down harder.

I leant back, grinning wide, and tugged at the fabric of his boxers. He visibly gulped and I glanced up at him.

"Gerard..." he began signing.

"Do you want to wait?"

"no...I was just going to ask if I could fuck you."

"of course," I signed back, giggling a little and pulling Frank's underwear off. My eyes went wide at his huge length. I never suspected that such a small guy would have a big cock, but I was wrong. 

I wrapped my hand around his member and began pumping it fast. Frank visibly panted and moaned lustfully, bucking his hips a little. I stopped after he looked like he was close and got the lube from the drawer.

"you are clean, right?" I signed just in case. 

Frank nodded. "I'm a virgin..."

"Me too," I admitted.

Frank sat up, his cock hard and huge, and I lay in his place. I was nervous, as anyone would be, but I wanted this so much. 

Frank lathered the lube onto his fingers and pushed one inside me. I groaned at the intrustion, and he glanced up, worried. I shook my head as to tell him it was okay, and he pushed another finger inside me, scissoring them ever so slightly. My back arched and I closed my eyes, panting hard. I felt Frank press a gentle, loving kiss on my thigh. I smiled slightly and adjusted to the pain. 

Frank removed his fingers and replaced them with something much larger, which made me moan. At least I hoped it was a moan, because I didn't know what one really sounded like. They seemed to come naturally, though, so it had to be right. 

He pushed his cock deeper before moving it back out slowly. My body ached as is protested to being stretched in such an unnatural way.  

Frank began thrusting into me and tears pricked at my eyes. They almost escape until Frank hit something deep inside me that made me practically scream with pleasure. He looked at me startled, but I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him deeper into me, biting my lip as the initial pleasure washed away. Frank smirked determinedly and thrusted again.

I groaned and whimpered a moan, feeling an intense feeling build up inside me. Unlike most teenagers, I didn't tend to get horny, so I'd never once jerked off. As I came, the feeling was like no other, and I screamed, cumming hot and sticky all over my own stomach. My back arched as I rode out my high. 

Frank threw his head back as he came deep inside me, panting. I moaned gutturally and he pulled out, panting, and cuddled up beside me. I smiled stupidly wide and cuddled him close.

"Hey Gerard? I still wanna tell you about that news I was on about earlier," Frank signed shakily, still panting.

"Oh yeah?"

He smiled softly. "you're going to get your hearing back."


	10. Part 9

"What?" I signed, gasping simultaneously. Frank grinned sheepishly.

"They prioritised my appeal," he explained. "They said that you were the most selfless sounding teen on the appeal list. They're beginning to raise money for your operation. And they're also still considering letting you being part of that new operation I mentioned the other day."

"Seriously?! But you only appealed a few days ago!"

"I know! But they were so moved by your story. Someone from the charity is getting your school to have a fundraising day to get your starting fund."

"Oh Frank..." I smiled wide. "Thank you so much..."

"It's okay. Anything for you..." he signed, blushing and smiling more. "Now you just gotta make up with Mikey and tell him the good news. You know he'll be easy to win over. I'm sure he feels so guilty."

"I hope things go okay," I replied doubtedly before beginning to redress myself. Frank did the same, and just as he was about to put his shirt on, I stopped him, signing, "Wait."

"Huh?" Frank signed confusedly, but my eyes were fixed on his tattoos, not his signs. I traced the lines of Frank's skin art with my delicate artist's fingers, and he visibly breathed heavily. 

Smiling, I leant forward, cupping his cheek with my hand, and began to kiss at the scorpion tattoo on his neck. Frank's moan vibrated onto my lips and I grinned wider, nipping gently at his neck. He gripped my hips and threw his head back, whimpering. I leant back and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He panted a little and grinned, signing, "Damn, Gee."

I giggled. "Come on. Let's go find Mikey. We have some great things to tell him."

Frank nodded. We got properly dressed and Frank clasped our hands together, leading me to Mikey's room and knocking. Mikey answered, signing almost unreadably, "I'm sorry!"

I smiled and kissed his head, signing back, "it's okay. Don't worry about it. We have a few good things to tell you."

"Thank you...and come sit down."

Once we were seated, I stared Mikey in the eyes. "Mikes...Frank and I are together."

Mikey seemed to scream, smiling wide, and hugged us both tight for a few moments before leaning back and signing, "Fucking finally! Geez! Ray, Bob and I have been wanting you to get together for the first day!"

"Really?" Frank's eyes widened.

"Yes. We saw you blush when you saw Gerard, Frank, and we thought you would be quite cute together. I kept dropping hints to Gerard, but he didn't take them properly!"

"Wow," I signed, giggling. "You blushed, Frank?"

"Yeah. I thought you were hot," he admitted. "I honestly thought it was someone else who I would be signing for, some swag fag or something, but when your teacher pointed you out I honestly couldn't believe it."

"Aww...and it was your long lost friend the whole time..." I smiled.

"no...long lost love," Frank blushed, nuzzling against my neck. I hugged him close and Mikey curled in a little in excitement.

"There's something else too," Frank began. 

"Oh?"

"I made an appeal to a deaf foundation about getting Gerard's hearing back through a coclear implant. They said he sounded the most selfless out of all the appeals they had. They prioritised my appeal and they're going to begin raising money for his operation," Frank signed happily. "Gerard's gonna get his hearing back."

"That's incredible! Congratulations!" Mikey's face was bright, then it dimmed significantly. "But...what about you, Frank?"

I frowned. "What about him?"

"I don't know," Frank signed, his face bland. "what are you talking about, Mikey?"

"I...just meant, what will happen to you when Gerard gets his hearing back? He won't need a translator anymore." My brother signed quickly. I was doubtful as to whether that was what he was originally referring to. Were they hiding something from me?

"Oh, that'll be fine," Frank replied, his smile back on his face, though it seemed more relieved than genuine. "he'll need me for a while before he can hear properly. And after that, I'll still stay in Belleville."

"Good," Mikey grinned. "Well this is all great news. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Mikey." I stood up, stretching a little. I spotted Mikey and Frank exchanging a glance with Mikey. I pretended to be oblivious, but inside I was incredibly suspicious. Frank had a secret, and I was going to find out what it was.

\-----

On the first Friday of the new term, my fundraising day was held. Every class had a stall, consisting of a raffle, a cake sale, stocks to throw sponges at the teachers, and so on. It brought tears to my eyes to see how many people had made an effort to help me get my hearing back.

My Mom was moved by the occasion too. It changed her mind about moving me to a deaf school, which I definitely approved of, as did my friends and brother.

Frank was very open about our relationship. He often held my hand, kissed me, and sat on my lap openly in public. Not that I minded one bit. He seemed to be on edge though, and it made me surer that he was hiding something from me. I acted naturally, though. 

I walked past the closing stalls with him and round to the hall. The principle was still counting the money as we sat down in our seats at the head of the hall. After a few minutes of hushed talk, he called for a silence. 

"It brings me great pride to see how many children have took part in raising funds for the amazing Gerard Way," our principle smiled to the students as Frank translated for me, his body completely turned toward him as though...he were lip reading. "It is my pleasure to announce that we raised an incredible amount of $9,156.48, which is staggering, even with the size and prosperity of this school."

As Frank beamed, I burst into tears and stood up, grabbing Frank and pulling him onto the stage, quickly signing for him to translate my words into speech. He froze in place and shook his head and I frowned. "Why not?"

"I...I have stage fright. I can stand on stage but I can't talk..."

"Oh sweetheart," I signed softly, though inside I knew it was another lie and I was growing angry. "Will you get Mikey for me?"

Frank nodded and quickly dashed off to get my brother, who soon joined me and translated my speech. Frank stood beside me, averting my gaze.

"Thank you to everyone who spent any amount of money to raise funds for me. I'm completely moved by the positivity, optimism, and generosity of this school. Not long ago I had no idea I was anywhere close to getting my hearing, nor did I have any intention to get it back. But there was one person who wanted it more than anyone, and who let me make it happen. That person is Frank Iero, my translator and my boyfriend."

As Frank seemed to gasp, I smiled wide at him, clasping our hands together. Mikey grinned as he continued to translate. "He made me smile properly again. He brought a light into my life like no other. I think I owe him this."

I grabbed Frank and kissed him passionately. He continued to stand frozen again before his hands came up, one cupping my face and one my neck. He grinned against my lips and leaned back as the vibrations of the crowd's cheers thundered through me. I gazed into his eyes as he did with me.

Stage fright my ass.


	11. Part 10

I made my way to the park happily, bounding along. Frank had texted the deaf foundation and they had said that the least amount of money we'd need to raise was double the amount we had raised, and that they had put in a good few thousand. It wasn't long before I would finally hear.

Frank looked nervous and frightened for some reason, so I frowned and tapped him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, there's just something on my mind," Frank signed. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I inquired. He seemed to sigh.

"I don't think I should really tell you until you have your hearing back. By then, you'll have figured it out yourself." 

I pursed my lips and nodded. Something had been plaguing my mind too. I'd been thinking back to the day when Frank said he'd lost something. I needed to ask him about it, but I wanted to make him comfortable first. He seemed rather stiff and awkward. 

"It's perfectly fine if there's some things you don't wanna tell me, Frank." I assured him. Frank glanced up, about to sign back, but I interrupted him. "If it means a lot to you, I don't mind if you don't wanna tell me yet, if at all. It's obvious that you're keeping something from me and that's perfectly alright."

"I..." Frank struggled to form a sentence for a few moments, before he smiled and signed, "thanks, Gee."

"That's okay. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me everything. As long as it doesn't harm our relationship, then it's okay for you to have secrets. And if I ask you questions to do with it, just let me know that you don't wanna talk about it."

Frank nodded and sat on my lap as we reached the park bench. He wrapped his legs around me and kissed me sweetly. I grinned, my eyes fluttering shut as I deepened the kiss.

When Frank pulled away, he looked dazed, panting. He blushed shyly and signed, "you just take my breath away."

"Bless you," I signed back, chuckling at his heavy breathing, and teased, "Learn to breathe mid-kiss, loverboy." 

Frank pursed his lips and hit my arm lightly. I made innocent puppy eyes and it won him over immediately. He fangirled and kissed me again. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him down, feeling him whimper into my mouth as I began to turn him on.

"Gerard," Frank signed. I could almost feel the groan as he signed and I smirked, glancing down for a heartbeat.

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Frank's blush heightened to a fantastic crimson level and he scrambled to sign. "you shouldn't turn me on so often then!"

I continued to laugh. "I bet you got home the night we met and let off some serious steam."

Frank gave me a look that seemed to read, 'how did you know?' but his signs were more reproachful. "Shush."

"How can I be any more quiet when I'm not even speaking?" I pointed out smugly. He threw his hands in the air in some form of defeat and I beamed, placing my hands on his hips. "We should probably go. It's winter, it'll be dark soon and my Mom will panic even though we've only been five minutes longer than usual."

Frank silently agreed and climbed off my lap, taking my hand and pulling me up. He let go of me and we began to walk across the field. I breathed in the crisp, sweet scent in the air as the we passed the flowerbeds lining the edge of the field and the streets. I paused my thinking. I had to make something clear. It had been bugging me for way too long. If Frank didn't want to talk about it, then I'd know that it was part of or at least the main reason behind the secret he was hiding.

"Frank?" I began. He smiled slightly and nodded. I bit my lip. "Remember one of the first days we met? You were saying something, and then you got interrupted. It was about music helping you through a lot of rough times, and an example was when you lost something. It's been bugging me ever since...what did you lose?"

Fear flashed in Frank's eyes and I thought I saw him recoil. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Frank, did I upset you?" I inquired, secretly skeptical. 

"No, Gee, it's fine...it's just-"

Frank was cut off as he fell to the ground. Someone had crashed into him. I glanced down to see Bob.

After helping them both up, Bob hid behind me, shaking. I couldn't ask him what was wrong, because he wouldn't be able to see me, and I couldn't get him to stop clinging to me for one moment before he ran, fear inscribed on his face.

Frank and I exchanged a worried glance, and froze as we saw jocks running down the street. They skidded to a halt in front of us.

"Have you seen that blonde-haired bastard?" One of them asked, which Frank translated for me, though his signs were stiff and rigid, and his face contorted with fear as he gazed up at the jocks, frozen in place and unable to tear his eyes away from their lips. We both shook our heads. They scowled and looked down at us.

"so you're the special kid with your stunted translator boyfriend, huh? What makes you more special than the rest of us?" the shortest one glared at me as Frank translated. I backed away a little, shrinking down.

All three of them advanced on me. I cowered as they raised their fists to punch me, and everything faded to a painful black.

\----- 

My conscious wavered between reality and dreams as I peeled open my eyes. Groaning, I sat up, seeing Frank's face. He glared at me, his teeth gritted. 

"Get away from here, Gerard. I never want to see you again."

As he pushed me away and I fell into blackness again, I came to the sudden realisation that I had heard Frank's voice.


	12. Part 11

I awoke with a start, white and red walls surrounding me. The crimson almost seem carelessly thrown onto the pure, innocent white background, as though death itself was personified. 

I sat up, groaning and rubbing my head. Glancing around, I saw that no one was there. Empty chairs were littered throughout the room as well as several beds. None of them held occupants. 

Sniffling, I glanced down at myself.My arms were bruised as well as my chest. My stomach throbbed in pain and my head rang. I seemed to be able to walk, though, despite my injuries. I rose to my feet, taking careful steps. I would have called for help, if I could speak properly or hear. 

Moonlight filtered in through the huge windows, its silvery brush washing over me. I was convinced this was some sort of nightmare until I detected movement in the corner of my eye and turned to see a cold-eyed and disheveled looking Bob, barely standing. I gasped and limped over. 

"Bob..." I signed with quaking hands. "What happened? Why is there no one here?"

Bob sighed and signed back. "It's the middle of the night. There's no one around. And some jocks beat you up. Frank and I barely saved you."

My eyes widened as it all came back to me. The sneering jocks, their fists colliding with my face, Frank cowering in a corner before throwing himself in front of me...

Wait, Frank?

"Where is Frank?" I asked hastily. 

"Round the corner," Bob motioned, leading me round in a lumbering gait. When I saw him, my heart almost stopped.

He'd shielded me from the jocks' punches, so I knew that he'd look bad. But not this bad. Frank looked dull, his hair matted and his eyes holding no sparkle like they usually did. He had a mass of bruises around his left eye and on his jaw. 

Frank looked up and saw us. Our eyes met for a moment. And the sparkle returned. 

His hands shook as he weakly signed, "Gerard..."

I went over to him as fast as I could and kissed him gently. He kissed back as much as possible. When I pulled away, I sat beside him, and he gave me a small, tender smile. 

"Oh Frank..." I signed as I began to cry. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you..." 

Frank shook his head slowly. "It was my choice," he signed. "I'm happy you're okay."

"But what about you?" 

"I'm going to be fine. It might take me a while to recover, but I'll be okay."

I stared away until a doctor came over and started signing to Frank.

"You'll be okay in a week or so. You can't have any visitors tomorrow. Is that alright?" the doctor signed to him fluently.

Frank nodded and the doctor strode away. Frank yawned and closed his eyes for a second before gazing at me and Bob. "I'm gonna get some sleep, if that's alright," he motioned. We both nodded. 

Bob rested a gentle hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. "we should go."

I looked down at my feet and didn't sign anything back. I just followed him back to my bed, where he helped me to lie back down. I thanked him and left.

Mikey arrived to see me soon after. We still hadn't made up properly. We'd apologised, obviously, but things had been rather shaky between us, and I was scared that he'd taunt me. But of course, I was clearly wrong.

"Gerard," Mikey signed as he walked over, seemingly breathless.

"Hey Mikes," I motioned, a weak smile on my face.

"I'm so sorry this happened..."

"It isn't your fault... you should see Frank. He looks awful. But he's sleeping right now."

Mikey seemed to sigh. "Bob told me. But apparently he'll be okay in a few weeks."

"I hope he will be. I have some things I want to ask him. He's hiding something from me."

Mikey stared at me so intensely I flinched back. "Don't push him. I know you're curious and concerned, but it's something Frank really wants to keep to himself until the time is right."

"Wait...you know?" I asked, slightly shocked. 

"Yeah. I know it seems strange that he told me and not you, but..." Mikey sighed again. "It'll make sense one day. Definitely once you get your hearing back."

I stared at the red and white wall opposite me and thought, trying to piece every oddity Frank had together. None of it made sense. What could he possibly want to tell Mikey that he didn't want to tell me?

I shook my head. Mikey lifted my chin and kissed my forehead. "Just sleep. Tomorrow will be worse with your injuries." 

I obliged signlessly and got comfortable. Mikey smiled down at me.  "This whole thing with Frank is hard, I know it is. But one day you'll know, and you'll realise he's always wanted the exact same thing as you."


	13. Part 12

The week dragged like no other.

I'd been allowed out of hospital after two days, but Frank had another five days. Most of those days, he wasn't allowed visitors. 

I was at home crying to myself when I felt the vibrations of a knock on my door. I wiped my tears away in case it was Mikey and limped over to open it.

Frank smiled up at me, signing, "Hey, Gee."

I gasped and hugged him carefully yet tightly. Frank seemed to laugh and wrapped his arms around my waist. When I pulled back, he leaned up to kiss me weakly. I kissed back.

"I missed you so much..." I signed, whimpering.

"I missed you too," Frank signed, kissing my jaw. "I wasn't actually allowed out today, but I left anyway because I wanted to see you."

I gasped and motioned sternly, "go back!"

Frank smirked. "No. I have some news that I couldn't wait on to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We've done it," Frank signed, bouncing excitedly. "My Mom put in the money she got from my grandma's will that she's been saving for a good cause for years toward your operation. It gave the charity more than enough money. We've raised enough for your operation!"

My jaw dropped open in disbelief. We'd only just begun raising! Usually it took people years to get a few thousand!

I burst into happy tears. Frank kissed me as passionately as he could. I kissed back, resting my hands on his face. He pulled away after a few seconds. 

"Frankie," I signed, struggling to form a sentence. He rested his hands on mine to stop me and smiled wide.

"I know. I'm so so happy for you, Gee." Frank's eyes shone. "Soon, when you can hear me, I'll tell you my secret."

"Deal?" I offered my hand.

"Deal," Frank bounced, shaking my hand firmly.

\-----

Christmas time was close. I was out shopping with my brother as we attempted to find the perfect gifts for our boyfriends. A pair of drumsticks signed by the Misfits had caught Mikey's eye immediately, and he bought them straight away, despite them being costly.

I entered the newly opened Hot Topic and looked around. It was my favourite shop, and Frank and I had the same tastes, so I figured he'd like a lot of things in there. 

I knew he had a guitar that he'd been wanting to get lessons for. He also liked to wear fingerless gloves, and had once commented that he wanted new ones. I found a customisable guitar strap and a pair of fingerless skeleton gloves. I got "Frankie xo" printed on the guitar strap and paid for both of the things with a smirk on my face. They were perfect.

I also knew that The Misfits were touring next year, and I wanted to go. When I got home, I ordered two tickets for both me and Frank. I hoped he would be happy.

I quickly came to realise that spending time with Frank had made the year go faster. It seemed like yesterday that it was the October half term, and Frank's birthday. It felt great to be enjoying every day.

Christmas day arrived soon enough. My Mom bought me a guitar for when I had my hearing back. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to learn with Frank.

Mikey got a new bass. Bob bought him tickets to the same Misfits gig as me and Frank, and tickets to a Black Flag gig. He wouldn't stop squealing. Bob also bought him a new black beanie. Another one for him to become inseperable with.

Frank arrived in a scarf and his old fingerless gloved, his nose red. I giggled and pulled him inside to get him out of the snowstorm raging on outside. He shivered and nuzzled against me. I made him a coffee and sat him down next to the fire. He downed the coffee quickly, desperate for some warmth. I smiled shyly and handed him his presents.

Frank opened the guitar strap first. He gasped and hugged it to his chest for a moment before putting it round his neck and signing, "it's wonderful." he then opened the gloves and squealed, taking his old ones off and putting them on. After that, he eagerly opened the concert tickets and almost screamed.

"Gee!" Frank signed, shaking as he held them between his gloved fingers. "Thank you so much!" he pounced on me and grabbed me into a tight hug. I kissed him and he smiled, blushing. He then handed me my presents.

Frank had bought me the new easel, paintbrushes, pencils, and paint that I'd had my eye on for a long time. He also got me a shirt saying "Thank You For the Venom". I loved it. The last present was a ring. He slipped it on my finger and signed, "it's a promise ring. I promise that even when you can hear and you don't need me to translate for you anymore, I'll still be here, and I'll always love you."

I teared up and kissed him passionately. "I love you," I signed after pulling away, breathless.

"I love you too." Frank then stood up and faced us all. "The Belleville Deaf Foundation contacted me yesterday morning," he signed. "Gerard's operation will be on January 6th."

Mikey ran over and tackled me into a hug. Bob and Ray beamed over at me and my Mom put her thumb up, tears in her eyes. I smiled and embraced my brother, then pulled Frank into a hug.

Before, I was excited. Every day, everyone put a lot of emphasis on raising money and about how I was finally going to hear. 

But this time, it was secured. Twelve days. The countdown had begun.


	14. Part 13

By the time New Year came by, the countdown had properly commenced. It was essentially less than a week until my operation. I didn't honestly know how to feel.

Frank and I stood together under the stars, hand in hand, waiting for the new year to come by. Next year started a new chapter in mine and Frank's life. I hoped we could still be together. Something told me we would be.

Mikey stepped up to stand next to us, flashing us a smile. We grinned back, just as a pair of arms found their way around Mikey's waist. Mikey seemed to giggle and looked up, smiling at Bob. He spun around in his arms and kissed him, still smiling through the kiss.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Frank. He seemed nervous. I frowned and let go of his hand to sign, "are you alright?"

Frank nodded and smiled shakily. "Yeah. I'll be fine," he motioned back.

Ray bounced over, smiling. He started talking to Mikey and Bob. I frowned. It looked like he was to excited to sign it out for me. Thankfully, Frank translated for me, though it was a little sloppy, probably due to how fast Ray was talking.

"Mikey! He said yes!" Ray told my brother, bouncing excitedly. 

"Really? That's awesome!" Mikey beamed wide.

Bob chuckled. "Congratulations. It's about time."

I frowned, stepping up and signing, "What's going on?"

Ray stopped bouncing and blushed profusely. Mikey smirked and explained to me, in sign language this time. "Ray came out to me and Bob yesterday."

Both mine and Frank's jaws dropped open as we both signed, "Ray's gay?!"

Ray gave us a nervous smile and nodded. Mikey continued, "Yeah. We were just as shocked as you are. But it turns out he likes that Andy Hurley kid."

Frank smirked. "The guy with the afro? I wonder why?"

Ray pouted and punched Frank's arm lightly. Frank only shot him a cheekier smirk.

"So apparently Ray just asked him out and he said yes," Mikey finished, his eyes shining.

I hugged Ray briefly before leaning back and signing, "Congratulations, man! Now you're not the lonely single straight guy!"

Ray giggled and blushed, motioning, "Thanks."

At that moment, Andy came over and flashed Ray a sweet smile. He took my best friend's hand. We all smirked knowingly and the two of them blushed. 

I watched Andy's lips carefully as he spoke. My lip reading was getting better, and I wanted to put it to the test, as I knew Andy wouldn't be able to sign.

"So are these guys your friends?" Andy asked Ray. Ray nodded and pointed to us in turn. "This is Bob, Mikey, Gerard, and Frank."

Andy smiled at us all. I had to admit that he was cute. "Hey, guys."

I signed hey back as the other guys spoke their greetings. Frank signed also. Andy frowned suddenly. "I knew Gerard was deaf, but I didn't know Frank was."

Mikey seemed to laugh. "Frank isn't deaf. He just likes to make Gerard feel included. He's his translator." ironically, Frank translated that for me.

"Oh, I didn't realise he was a translator." Andy seemed to say, smiling again. "Sorry."

Frank waved his hand to tell him it was alright. Andy beamed and turned back to Ray, wrapping his arms around his waist.

I smiled softly just as the call for the countdown begun. Mikey tapped me to tell me it was time. Instead of obviously speaking the words, I signed them.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" 

Frank spun me round to kiss me passionately, his hands adorning my cheeks as he pulled me down. I kissed back deeply, smiling through it. When I pulled away, Frank motioned for me to go and talk to him in private. I followed him to a secluded corner.

"I feel like I need to tell you some more of my story," Frank signed. 

I regarded him with concern. "Will you be alright?"

Frank nodded and closed his eyes briefly before beginning. "When I told you I lost something on the day of my accident, it wasn't my father. Though...my father is what I want to elaborate on." he seemed to falter, and I kissed his head. He smiled gratefully and continued. "After the accident, I wound up in hospital with my Dad. We seemed to be alright for the most part, other than me grieving over the thing I lost. When we got out, my Dad chucked me out of our home. I never understood why. My Mom followed me. She chose me over my father. After that, I wanted to make the most of life without my drunken father. I became a translator, and they assigned me to work with you. You know the rest."

"Do you know where your father is now?" I inquired, my hands moving slowly.

"No. I never saw him after that day. I just hope he regrets what he's done." Frank teared up as he stared into my eyes. "The day I first met you, you did more than just save me from those guys who attacked me. You saved me from killing myself. At that point, I was so down about life. Even though my Dad had chucked me out way before that day, it all came back to me when those assholes attacked me. I wanted them to kill me. I thought nobody would even want to save me. And then you saved me. It spoke to me. I'm so happy I found you again, Gee. You saved me." 

Frank leaned up to catch my lips in a kiss. I kissed back, pouring all of my passion and love into the kiss as New Year fireworks illuminated the sky behind us. 

"I know it doesn't really add much," Frank signed when we broke the kiss. "But it's part of why I'm here in the first place. I feel like you should know."

I smiled. "It's okay. Thank you for telling me."

Frank dipped his head and paused for a moment. "There's a final part to my story, the missing part." he gazed up at me steadily. "You'll find out about it in six days. And I'll just add that the final part of my story is the secret you've been longing to know."


	15. Part 14

The day before my operation, the guys and I had a day out together to celebrate my last non-hearing day. 

We went out to town, jammed in my bedroom to the Misfits, and went on the park, which was almost like our second home. As we sat on the park bench together, I turned to them all. 

"I just want to say thank you to each of you, for everything you've done to support me throughout my life." I began. "Firstly, Ray. Thanks, man. You've always been the shoulder for me to lean on, the person I can easily go to if I need help. You've led our little group of rejects from the start, and I'm pretty sure we'd be a mess without your guidance. Even if your signing isn't great, you've always tried your hardest to make me feel equal. Thank you for all your guidance."

Ray grinned and signed, "it's alright. I'll always be here for you."

I dipped my head, giving a small smile, and turned to Bob. "Bob. You may not be talkative or outspoken - it wouldn't matter anyway because I can't hear you, but you get the point - but no matter what you've always been here. You made my little brother happier than anyone else could and still continue to do so. You've never once doubted me and you've always stuck by my side. Thank you for your compassion."

Bob smiled shyly. "you're a brother to me, Gerard. I'd do anything for you. I've always got your back."

"Thanks, man." I beamed and turned to Mikey. "Well, Mikey. I have a lot to thank you for. Since the first day you possibly could, you've sat and learned about sign language for hours upon end just so you could commune with me and help me to converse with others. Without you, I'd be absolutely nowhere. I almost see you as a big brother, not a little one, because you've led me through every day with a smile on your face, and protected me from everything. Before Frank came, you were my translator. You put me before your school grades. That to me shows heart. Thank you so much, lil bro. I owe a lot to you that I could never possibly repay you for."

Mikey blushed and signed, "I love you, Gerard."

"I love you too," I motioned back before finally moving to Frank. "And lastly, my dearest Frankie. Where do I begin? I fell in love with you the day I saved you. You made me feel like I was worth something. You may not have been in our group for long, but the day you joined, you made it whole in an instant. You taught me how to love. In translating for me, you've become closer to me quicker than anyone else. I love you with all of my heart, for everything that you've given me, as a translator, a friend, and a lover."

Frank stood up and threw himself at me, kissing me before moving back and nuzzling into the crook of my neck. Mikey motioned to the others from behind and the three of them stood, joining in with the hug.

I couldn't wait to be able to hear them. They meant more to me than anything. 

\-----

That night was the night of The Misfits concert. I bounced excitedly as we stood waiting for our heroes to grace the stage.

As is probably obvious, I'd never been to a gig before. Because of my deafness, I was granted access to a spot next to the speakers, where I could feel the vibrations best. It pretty much gave us front row seats. I'd dragged Frank, Bob and Mikey along with me. Ray and Andy were probably having sexy time back home. 

As soon as the band came on, I placed my hands on the speakers. The vibrations were intense and rocked my body. It thrilled me, and I bounced as I looked up at them playing.

Throughout the whole set, I did not stop jumping and thrashing around. Even if I couldn't hear, I was having the time of my life.

The others seemed to be enjoying it just as much as me. Frank was thrashing around, more energetic than I'd ever seen him, with a stupidly wide smile plastered onto his face. Bob and Mikey jumped around together, kissing occasionally and hugging each other non-stop. It was really cute, but kinda groce at the same time. 

When the set finished up, we were escorted out to the back unknowingly. I frowned, wondering where we were being taken. That was, until we were shoved onto The Misfits' tour bus.

I couldn't breathe when I saw my heroes. Bob became breathless also and Mikey smiled wide, blushing. My brother translated their words into sign language and my sign language into words for me, as Frank was too busy sobbing hysterically to even function. 

Jerry, Dez and Eric all gave me hugs and took photos with us all before sitting us down.

"So, it seems like you're a very special fan," Jerry smiled at me as Mikey translated everything. 

I blushed. "I guess I am," I signed.

"We heard about your operation tomorrow. Your mother contacted us through our website and we really wanted to meet you. The fact that you can still enjoy and be inspired by our music when you can even hear it blows my mind and inspires me." Jerry explained. I almost fainted. Frank looked like he already had.

"Thank you. You have no idea what your music has done for me. I can't wait to hear it for real."

"We're stopping in New Jersey next year for another tour. Come back then, and we'll have another chat." Dez smiled. "Deal?"

I stuck my hand out, smiling. Each one of them shook it, and smiled wide.


	16. Part 15

Today.

Today was the day I'd waited for for 18 years of my life.

My friends and family surrounded me as I sat in the waiting room in the hospital. The founder of the Belleville Deaf Foundation was there too, and she explained the procedure of the new operation. It sounded complicated, but apparently it had been successful on every patient they'd operated on so far.

I shook as I sat waiting. Frank held my hand, our fingers locked together, and continued to press tender kisses to my lips. I could tell he was nervous.

I wondered what it was like. The sounds of the world would finally fill my ears. A rush of excitement traversed through me in the form of an anticipating shudder.

I looked up as a doctor came up to me. It looked like he was saying my name. I nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath. My Mom hugged me signlessly, along with Mikey. They both cried happy tears. I'd come to realise that this day was a new rise for not just me, but everyone I knew.

Once they had let go, Frank came over. "Good luck, Gerard. I love you."

"I love you," I signed back, kissing him. Frank gave me a small smile, and love, pride, and excitement flashed through his eyes all at once. And was that a hint of envy I saw? Why would Frank be envious of me? It's just nerves. You're seeing things. I told myself. 

I teared up as I gazed around at everyone I loved. Soon, I'd be able to hear them. 

I had kind of worked out what hearing might be like. After all, I could hear something - that tiny voice in my mind. I sort of knew what words sounded like, mainly my name and others' names. I shook my thoughts away. I would truly know soon enough. 

I signed, "thank you." before moving to follow the doctor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to once again see Frank. 

"Wait," he signed. "I didn't get to tell you the rest of my story..."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You don't have time now. How about after the operation?"

Frank paused a moment before nodding and signing, "alright. I love you..."

"I love you too..." I signed back before turning away and walking into the room where my life would change forever. 

\-----

A ringing in my head made me resurface. I groaned, holding my head. My senses were nullified. I couldn't see a thing.

I blinked a few times until I saw Mikey stood over me, tears in his eyes. And then, I burst into tears as sound graced my ears.

Mikey's arms wrapped around me. I pushed him away after a few seconds. "How do I say my name? Your name?" I signed.

Mikey pointed at me. "Gerard." he pointed at himself. "Mikey."

I frowned. I knew my speech would be slurred at first, but I'd been told it got easier after time. After all, my voice had been used a lot, when I made noises such as sobs, laughs or whimpers.

"Geeeee..." I struggled. "Ger...ad...ard." I frowned more. "...Gerard?" my voice didn't sound anywhere near as clarified or clear as Mikey's, but it was understandable at least. Mikey nodded happily and signed as he spoke so I would understand. 

"It'll be hard at first. But it'll be okay soon." Mikey smiled, pushing his glasses up. I smiled too, tears still down my face.

"Muh...Mik...ey." I swallowed thickly. "...Mikey."

"That's it!" Mikey giggled. My eyes widened in wonder. So that was what a laugh was. Mikey continued to smile wide. "You're only allowed one visitor at once," he explained, signing along with it again in case I didn't understand. "I'm gonna go now. There's someone else who wants to see you. "

"Wait," I signed. "How do you say Frank? I want to surprise him by saying his name to him."

Mikey's eyes flashed warily for a moment before he said, "Frank." 

I nodded. Some syllables and pronunciations were different than I thought. 

Mikey got up and left the room after I signed goodbye. I practiced saying Frank's name, stopping to cry happily on occasion.

Frank walked in crying just as much as me. I beamed. "Frank," I tried. He just smiled more and stared at me, not even saying my name back. He sat down.

"Hey, baby. I have five minutes. So I have to tell you this now," Frank signed without speaking along with it like Mikey. I nodded. "Okay," I signed back.

Frank took a deep breath and kissed me. I smiled wide at the sound it made and kissed back. 

"My secret is gonna be hard for you to take...though I think you'll understand," he signed, his gaze ever so gentle. "I'll tell it again. My Dad and I were driving up the motorway. I think he was drunk, and he shouted at me so much he barely paid attention to the road." Frank trembled as he continued, scared. "He crashed into a huge lorry. The last thing I remembered was the blaring foghorn in my ears. It was incredibly loud..."

I nodded, remembering all of this. Frank began crying. "When I woke up...my life changed forever."

"You told me you lost something," I motioned. "Was it a person? Or an item."

"No. The thing I lost that day completely changed my lifestyle." 

I stared back into his eyes. "What was it, Frank?"

Frank stared directly into my eyes, emotion pouring from his deep hazels. "It was my hearing. Gerard, I'm deaf."


	17. Part 16

I stared back at him in utter shock as everything fell into place.

Why he knew sign language. How he never spoke. Why he could lip read. How he stared directly at someone's lips when they spoke so he could translate. How his Mom conveniently knew sign language. Why he never wanted to speak in front of the school. The occasional glint of envy or empathy in his eyes. Where he mentioned that he'd lost something and how music had helped him through it, just like me.

Everything Frank had ever done that had made me suspicious all made sense now. 

"Frank...you..." I struggled to form sentences, my hands not functioning.

"It's true, Gerard. But I wanted to wait to tell you. I don't know why I did, but I felt like I had to."

"So...Mikey, Ray and Bob all knew?" 

Frank nodded. "I told them on the day we first met. I didn't not tell you because I didn't trust you, Gee. It's not that at all. I trust you more than anyone. But I always felt like I had to wait."

"But...how did they let you become a translator if you're deaf?" I still couldn't comprehend anything. 

"Did you ever question the accuracy of anything I ever translated for you?"

"Well...no...it all sounded right, I guess."

"That's because I'm a talented lip reader." Frank smiled a little as he signed. "Which is why I was able to teach someone who'd never heard before how to lip read - you."

"Oh...Frank, it all makes sense now. I know you said you don't really know why, but...why did you do it?"

"I..." Frank paused for a long time before smiling at me. "I wanted today to be special. I didn't want to bombard you with my deafness, too."

I didn't even bother to question anything anymore. I wrapped my arms around Frank and murmured in his ear, "I love you..." even though it was probably incorrectly pronounced, and though I knew he couldn't hear me, I had to say it. I loved Frank with all of my heart.

Strangely, I felt no anger toward my boyfriend for not telling me. Now that I thought about it, it was probably a good job he didn't tell me on the first day, or maybe I'd have ended up requesting an aptly hearing translator. 

Frank nuzzled his way through to meet my lips, and I kissed him with all the passion I had. I owed all of this to him. He'd put my hearing before his own.

"I love you." Frank signed. 

"I love you too." I sat up. "Help me up, please."

Frank pulled me up and I stood shakily, signing a thank you before walking out with him. My legs ached a little, but I could walk.

My Mom, Ray and Bob bombarded me with hugs when I came out. I grinned and began crying again. Frank stood to the side with Mikey, both of them looking on with a proud smile. 

When I managed to escape their grip, I stared at them all softly.

"How do I say your names?" I asked in signs.

"Ray." Ray beamed. 

"Bob."

"Mom," my Mom giggled. She had a beautiful laugh. Everything felt so real now. I smiled wider than ever.

"R...Ray." I nodded. Simple enough. "B-Bob. Muh...Mom." they were all pretty simple. They gazed back at me with pride. I knew my speaking would improve over time, even if my voice never had a perfect clearness. 

I looked around for the jacket I'd left in the waiting area with my phone in it. I knew what I needed to do.

I reached for my phone and went down through my music, beginning to play The Misfits. I choked on a sob. Music was beautiful. 

When it had finished, I moved over to the founder of the Belleville Deaf Foundation, smiling wide. "Thank you for all you've done," I signed. She just chuckled and waved a hand. All these sounds, even the smallest ones, brought tears to my eyes.

"I still thank you. For everything. But...your job isn't over yet." I motioned.

"Why not?" she signed back.

I smirked.  "I have another appeal for you..."


	18. Part 17

Three months later and I was out in the real world, experiencing life in a way I thought I never would. The sounds of the world mesmerised me. A lot of them scared me, mostly the loud ones such as motorbikes and other vehicles, but it gave me such a thrill that I learned to love them. 

Frank never once became bitter. He was excited with me. Whenever I began practically fangirling over a sound, he would start bouncing along beside me as though he felt the same way.

I'd recently turned 19, and I felt like my new age began a new part of my life. 

We were sat on the park together, on the swings as usual. Frank was on my lap. He rested our foreheads together and stared into my eyes. I knew what was coming next, and smiled when he kissed me. I was a little shocked, though. This kiss was very passionate and rough. Frank and I hadn't had sex since our first time, so it was a bit out of the blue. 

I lifted him up as I kissed back, and he wrapped his legs around my waist, nuzzling into my neck and biting it as I carried him home. I whined.

Upon arriving, I carried him upstairs swiftly and locked the door behind me. I set Frank down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He continued to bite my neck before moving down to my collarbone. One of my weak spots.

I whined again and pushed Frank away to sign, "want you to fuck me."

Frank nodded and stripped us both quickly, barely able to hold himself back. He reached into my drawer and pulled out the lube, smearing it on his fingers and pushing two into me. It was safe to say I was feeling extra saucy today. I hissed. "More," I signed to him. Frank obliged and pushed another finger in.

My hips bucked as he scissored his fingers. Frank removed them after stretching me and I whimpered in desperation. He chuckled and pushed his cock into me.

My eyes rolled and I gripped the sheets. Frank let out a moan as he thrusted. Holy shit. That turned me on.

Frank kept moaning in time with his thrusts and each time I was pleasured more and more. When he hit my sweet spot, I immediately came across my chest, groaning.

Frank soon filled me, letting out a broken whimper. I panted, staring up at him as his face transformed in unimaginable ways. He pulled out when he was finished and flopped down beside me, spent. I wrapped the duvet around our lower bodies.

"Why haven't we done this more?" Frank signed, smiling stupidly wide. 

"I have no idea. But that was great," I signed back. "I can't wait until you have your operation. Sex is intense with moaning."

Frank smiled sweetly, his eyes shining. My appeal had been taken up two months after my operation. We'd begun raising money for Frank's operation. 

"I know how to talk, you know. I know how everything sounds, because I wasn't always deaf like you were. Even though I can't hear what I'm saying, I still practice, and my Mom helps me. I don't want my voice to be all broken when I get my hearing back." Frank explained. "I hear you're doing really well with your speaking."

I shrugged and blushed. "I guess so. Mikey spends a lot of his time helping me. I can say quite a few sentences now."

"That's great! I can say your name," Frank signed before clearing his throat and saying, "Gerard."

I beamed. Frank's voice was a lot deeper than I expected, but I liked it. I kissed him. "Bless you," I signed. 

Frank kissed my jaw. "We should get dressed." 

I nodded in agreement and put some new clothes on. Frank grabbed his off the floor, obviously not caring. 

"I'm gonna take you out for dinner." Frank decided. My heart swelled as he led me out to his car and drove me down to Golden Coral, my favourite restaurant. It wasn't exactly the fanciest place, but Frank asked for a candlelit table and led me over, kissing my hand as I seated myself. 

We ordered pasta with a spicy sauce, holding hands over the table and cooing at each other like it was our first date. It technically was, seeing as we'd never really been on one. Frank looked cute when he ate. He wolfed the pasta down like he'd waited his whole life to have that meal. I giggled as I watched. I went a little slower. 

When we were finished, I ordered a large coffee to wash my food down. Frank requested for two straws and stuck them in the coffee, chuckling. 

"How romantic," I teasingly signed. 

"Considering how much we both love coffee, it technically is." 

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, sipping on the straw, all the while staring into his eyes lovingly. I hummed happily at the sound the straw made when all the drink was gone. 

After persuading Frank that I had to pay despite his protests, we paid half each and left. He drove me home. I got out of the car, moving toward the door, when Frank caught my wrist and stopped me.

"Wait," Frank motioned. "I have something to ask."

"Go ahead." I smiled. 

"I...know you just turned nineteen. So this is a little early in your life for this to happen, and I understand that. But I asked your Mom about it and she said it was wonderful, so I'm gonna ask you now." 

I watched in wondrous shock as Frank got down on one knee in front of me, holding up a tiny box with a ring inside, and signed as best he could. 

"Gerard Way, will you marry me?"


	19. Epilogue

I waited at the end of the aisle with my brother, adjusting my tie. Mikey rested a gentle hand on my shoulder and smile reassuringly. I smiled back nervously as the music started and the doors at the opposite end of the room opened slowly.

Of course, I couldn't hear the music. My friends, family and I had done something very special.

I stood shaking as Frank made his way up the aisle. I shoved my earplugs further into my ear so I could hear absolutely nothing. Frank had still not had his operation, as we were still raising money. Prices on the operation had increased due to its major success, and Frank still couldn't hear. So he felt just as equal as everyone else, everyone in attendance was wearing a pair of earplugs, even the vicar.

Frank soon reached me, all prussed up in a beautiful white suit. I smiled softly at him, tears in my eyes.  I cried through the whole process. 

"Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, do you take this man in holy matrimony for the rest of your life?"

"I do," Frank signed, tears down his face.

"Gerard Arthur Way, do you take this man in holy matrimony for the rest of your life?"

"I do," I signed back, smiling stupidly wide.

"Then I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss."

I scooped a surprised Frank up into my arms and kissed him passionately, carrying him back down the aisle and down to the reception. 

As we had our first dance, I spied something in the corner of my eye. 

Oh, it was nothing really...just Bob getting down on one knee and proposing to Mikey. 

I smiled wide and nuzzled my way through to meet Frank's lips. It wouldn't be long until he could finally hear, and we could pass stories of our days without hearing on to many different people. We learned not to care that people still hated us for our difference, even after we left school.

After all, we did have a daughter.

But that was a whole different story.


End file.
